welcome! to the death house
by Ryuu-Hazuki
Summary: Siapa yang gak serem tinggal dirumah tua dan berhantu bukan hanya rumah saja tetapi penduduknya ternyata sudah meninggal semua dan ingin memakan siapapun yang menjadi penduduk baru disana kisah misteri yang dijalani adik kakak yaitu Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Henry di rumah tua
1. Chapter 1

Title : Welcome to the Death House

Main Cast : All Member of Super Junior

Warning : author newbie,yaoi, EYD tidak baku, gaje, typos ada dimana-mana

Summary : rumah besar dengan halaman yang luas kami dapatkan dari seorang saudara jauh dari Appa,begitulah yang tertera di surat namun apa kalian tau semua ini hanyalah sebuah undangan kematian bagi kami sekeluarga...

^^ Happy Reading ^^

Henry dan aku benci rumah baru kami.

Tentu saja, rumah itu besar. Ini tampak seperti rumah besar bila dibandingkan dengan rumah tua kami. Itu adalah sebuah rumah dengan tembok merah yang tinggi dengan atap hitam miring dan deretan jendela dibingkai daun jendela berwarna hitam.

Rumah ini sangat gelap, pikirku, mempelajarinya dari jalanan. Seluruh rumah itu tertutup dalam kegelapan, seolah-olah itu bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang bonggol pepohonan tua yang melengkung di atasnya.

Saat itu adalah pertengahan Juli, namun daun-daun cokelat mati menutupi halaman depan. Sepatu karet kami menimbulkan bunyi di atas dedaunan itu seakan-akan yang kami mendaki jalanan berkerikil.

Rumput-rumput yang tinggi menusuk di mana-mana melalui daun-daun yang mati. Serumpun tebal dari rerumputan telah benar-benar tumbuh diluar batas beralaskan suatu bunga yang tua di samping teras depan.

Rumah ini menyeramkan, pikirku sedih.

Henry pasti memikirkan hal yang sama. Sambil menatap rumah tua, kami berdua mengerang keras.

Mr. Shindongpemuda ramah dari kantor real estate lokal, berhenti di dekat jalan depan dan berbalik.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja ?" tanyanya, pertama menatap Henry, lalu padaku, dengan mata birunya yang berkerut.

"Henry dan Eunhyuk tak senang pindah," Appa menjelaskan, ia menyelipkan masuk bagian bawah kemejanya . Appa sedikit kelebihan berat badan, dan kemejanya sepertinya selalu tak sampai untuk dimasukkan.

"Ini sulit bagi anak-anak," tambah Eomma ku, ia tersenyum pada Shindong, ia memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana jeansnya, ia sampai ke pintu depan. "Kau tahu. Meninggalkan semua teman-teman mereka.. Pindah ke tempat baru yang aneh."

"Aneh benar," kata Henry menggelengkan kepalanya. "Rumah ini kotor."

Mr. Shindongtertawa kecil.

"Ini satu rumah tua, itu sudah pasti," katanya, menepuk bahu Henry.

"Ini hanya membutuhkan beberapa pekerjaan, Henry-ah" kata Appa, ia tersenyum pada Mr. Shindong."Tak ada yang tinggal di dalamnya untuk sementara waktu, jadi ini akan perlu beberapa waktu untuk memperbaikinya."

"Lihat betapa besar rumah ini," Eomma menambahkan, ia membelai surai pirang dan tersenyum pada Henry. "Kita akan memiliki ruangan untuk ruang membaca dan mungkin juga ruang rekreasi. Kau akan menyukainya -. Apa kau tak ingin, Hyukkie-ah?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. Angin dingin membuatku merinding. Hari ini sebenarnya indah, hari musim panas. Namun semakin dekat kami ke rumah itu, aku semakin merasa dingin.

Kukira itu semua karena ketinggian pohon-pohon yang tua.

Aku mengenakan celana tenis pendek putih dan kaos biru tanpa lengan. Tadi di dalam mobil kepanasan. Tapi sekarang aku kedinginan. Mungkin di dalam rumah akan lebih hangat, pikirku.

"Berapa usia mereka?" Mr. Shindongbertanya kepada Eomma, saat melangkah ke teras depan.

"Eunhyuk dua belas tahun," jawab Eomma. "Dan Henry baru berusia sebelas tahun bulan lalu."

"Mereka terlihat sangat mirip," kata Mr. Shindongkepada Eomma.

Aku tak bisa memutuskan apakah itu pujian atau tidak. Kukira itu benar. Henry dan aku sama-sama jangkung dan kurus dan memiliki rambut kecoklatan Appa, dan mata hitam yang gelap. Semua orang bilang kami memiliki wajah serius.

"Aku benar-benar ingin pulang," kata Henry, suaranya bergetar. "Aku benci tempat ini."

Adikku adalah anak yang paling tak sabaran di dunia. Dan saat ia membuat keputusan tentang sesuatu, begitu saja. Dia agak manja. Setidaknya, kupikir begitu. Setiap kali ia membuat keributan besar akan sesuatu, dia biasanya mendapatkan caranya.

Kita mungkin terlihat sama, tapi kami benar-benar tak sedemikian mirip. Aku jauh lebih sabar daripada Henry. Lebih berpikiran sehat. Mungkin karena aku lebih tua dan karena aku seorang namja manis layaknya yeoja.

Henry memegang tangan Appa dan mencoba menariknya kembali ke mobil.

"Kajja Appa.. Kajja kita pergi."

Aku tahu ini adalah satu waktu di mana Henry tak akan mendapatkan caranya. Kami telah pindah ke rumah ini. Tak diragukan lagi. Setelah semuanya, rumah itu benar-benar gratis. Seorang paman besar dari Appa, seorang namja yang kami bahkan tak tahu, telah meninggal dan meninggalkan rumah untuk Appa dalam surat wasiatnya.

tak akan pernah melupakan ekspresi wajah Appa saat ia mendapat surat dari pengacara. Dia mengeluarkan satu teriakan keras dan mulai menari di sekitar ruang tamu. Henry dan aku berpikir dia akan salto atau sesuatu yang lain.

"Paman besarku Hangeng telah meninggalkan untuk kita sebuah rumah dalam wasiatnya," Appa menjelaskan, membaca dan membaca ulang surat itu. "Di sebuah kota bernama Dark Fall (Air Terjun Gelap)."

"Hah?" Henry dan aku berseru. "Di mana Dark Falls?"

Appa mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tak ingat Paman Hangeng-mu," kata Eomma ,bergerak dibelakang Appa untuk membaca surat itu lewat bahunya.

"Aku juga tidak," Appa mengakuinya. "Tapi dia pasti telah menjadi orang yang hebat. Wow! Ini kedengarannya seperti sebuah rumah yang luar biasa!"

Dia meraih tangan Eomma dan mulai menari dengan gembira melintasi ruang tamu.

Appa yakin sangat senang. Dia sudah mencari alasan untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan kantornya yang membosankan dan mencurahkan seluruh waktunya untuk karir menulisnya. Rumah ini - benar-benar gratis - hanya menjadi alasan yang ia butuhkan.

Dan sekarang, seminggu kemudian, di sini kami di Dark Falls, empat jam berkendaraan dari rumah kami, melihat rumah baru kami untuk pertama kalinya. Kami bahkan belum berjalan masuk ke dalam, dan Henry telah berusaha menyeret Appa kembali ke mobil.

"Henry-ah berhentilah menarikku," bentak Appa tak sabar, berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Henry.

Appa melirik tak berdaya kepada Mr. Shindong. Aku bisa melihat bahwa ia malu dengan cara Henry. Aku memutuskan mungkin aku bisa membantu.

"Ayo pergi, Henry-ah " aku berkata pelan, sambil meraih bahunya. "Kita telah berjanji bahwa kita akan memberi satu kesempatan pada Dark Fall- Ingat ?"

"Aku sudah memberinya kesempatan," rengek Henry, tak melepaskan tangan Kangin -Appa ku-. "Rumah ini sudah tua dan jelek dan aku membencinya."

"Kau bahkan belum masuk ke dalam," kata Appa marah.

"Nde. Kajja kita pergi,." Desak Shindong, menatap Henry.

"Aku tetap di luar," tegas Henry.

Ia kadang-kadang dapat benar-benar menjadi keras kepala. Aku merasa sama tak bahagianya seperti Henry saat melihat kegelapan ini, rumah tua. Tapi aku tak pernah melakukan cara Henry.

"Henry-ah, kau tak ingin memilih kamarmu sendiri?" Tanya Leeteuk -Eomma-

"Andwee" gumam Henry

Dia dan aku sama-sama melirik ke lantai dua. Ada dua sisi jendela besar yang melanjur berdampingan di atas sana. Mereka tampak seperti dua mata gelap yang menatap kembali pada kami.

"Berapa lama Anda tinggal di rumah Anda sekarang?" tanya Mr. Shindongkepada Appa.

Appa harus berpikir untuk sedetik.

"Sekitar empat belas tahun," jawabnya. "Anak-anak harus tinggal di sana sepanjang hidup mereka."

"Pindah itu selalu sulit," kata Mr. Shindong simpatik, tatapannya beralih padaku. "Kau tahu, Hyukkie-ah, aku pindah ke sini untuk Dark Fall hanya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Pada awalnya aku juga tak menyukainya. Tapi sekarang aku tak akan tinggal di tempat lain."

ia mengedipkan matanya padaku. Dia memiliki lesung pipit manis di dagunya ketika ia tersenyum.

"Kajja kita masuk Ini benar-benar cukup bagus. Kau akan terkejut."

Semua dari kami mengikuti Shindong, kecuali Henry.

"Apakah ada anak-anak lain di blok ini?" tuntut Henry.

Ia membuatnya terdengar lebih seperti sebuah tantangan daripada pertanyaan.

Shindong mengangguk. "

Sekolah hanya dua blok jauhnya," katanya, sambil menunjuk jalanan.

"Lihat?" Eomma dengan cepat memotong "Satu jalan kaki yang pendek ke sekolah. Tak ada perjalanan bus yang lebih panjang setiap pagi."

"Aku suka bus," tegas Henry.

Pikirannya sudah bulat. Dia tak akan memberikan orang tuaku istirahat, meskipun kami berdua berjanji untuk berpikiran terbuka tentang langkah ini.

Aku tak tahu apa Henry berpikir ia harus mendapatkannya dengan menjadi seperti sakit. Maksudku, Appa sudah memiliki banyak hal yang dikhawatirkan. Untuk satu hal, ia belum bisa menjual rumah lama kita.

Aku tak menyukai gagasan pindah. Tapi aku tahu bahwa mewarisi rumah besar ini adalah satu kesempatan besar bagi kami. Kami sangat terkekang di rumah kecil kami. Dan sekali Appa berhasil menjual tempat lama itu, kami tak perlu khawatir sama sekali tentang uang lagi.

Henry setidaknya harus memberikan satu kesempatan. Itulah yang aku pikir.

Tiba-tiba, dari mobil kami di kaki jalan, kami mendengar choco menggonggong, melolong dan membuat keributan.

choco adalah anjing kami, tersier coklat kekemasan berambut lurus, lucu seperti suatu ombol, dan biasanya berperilaku baik. Dia tak pernah perduli jika di tinggal dalam mobil. Tapi sekarang dia menggonggong panjang, bersuara dengan suara penuh dan menggaruk di jendela mobil, sangat ingin keluar.

"choco -! Tenang ! Tenang!" teriakku.

choco biasanya mendengarkanku.

Tapi kali ini tidak.

"Aku akan biarkan dia keluar!" kata Henry, dan bergerak menuruni jalan menuju mobil.

"Tidak. Tunggu dulu -" panggil Appa.

Tapi kupikir Henry tak akan mendengarnya saat choco meraung.

"Mungkin baik juga membiarkan anjing itu menjelajah," kata Shindong. "Ini akan jadi rumahnya juga."

Beberapa detik kemudian, choco datang menyerbu melintasi halaman, menendang daun coklat, menyalak dengan penuh semangat sambil berlari menghampiri kami. Dia melompat pada kami semua seolah-olah dia tak melihat kami dalam beberapa minggu dan kemudian, untuk mengejutkan kami, dia mulai menggeram mengancam dan menggonggong pada Shindong.

"choco - berhenti!" teriak Eomma.

"Dia tak pernah melakukan ini," kata Appa minta maaf. "Sungguh, biasanya ia sangat ramah."

"Dia mungkin mencium bau sesuatu padaku. Mungkin anjing lain," kata Shindong, melonggarkan dasi bergarisnya, tampak waspada pada anjing kami yang menggeram.

Akhirnya, Henry menangkap pinggang choco dan mengangkatnya menjauh dari Shindong.

"Hentikan, choco," omel Henry, memegang anjing itu ke dekat wajahnya sehingga hidung mereka saling berhadapan. "Shindong adalah teman kita."

choco merintih dan menjilati wajah Henry. Setelah beberapa saat, Henry menempatkannya kembali ke tanah. choco menatap Shindong, lalu menatapku, kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi mengendus- endus di sekitar halaman, membiarkan hidungnya menunjukkan jalan.

"Ayo masuk," desak Shindong, ia menggerakkan satu tangannya melalui rambut pendeknya yang pirang. Dia membuka pintu depan dan mendorongnya terbuka.

Shindong memegang layar pintu membukanya bagi kami. Aku mulai mengikuti orang tuaku ke dalam rumah.

"Aku akan tinggal di luar sini dengan choco," desak Henry dari jalan.

Appa mulai protes, tapi ia berubah pikiran.

"Oke. Baik," katanya, mendesah dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak mau berdebat denganmu. Jangan masuk ke dalam. Kau dapat hidup di luar jika kau inginkan."

Dia terdengar sangat putus asa.

"Aku ingin tinggal dengan choco," kata Henry lagi, menonton hidung choco yang menerobos alas bunga yang mati itu.

Shindong mengikuti kami ke lorong, menutup perlahan layar pintu di belakangnya, memberikan Henry pandangan sekilas yang terakhir.

"Dia akan baik-baik," katanya lembut, tersenyum pada Eomma.

"Dia bisa sangat keras kepala kadang-kadang," kata Eomma meminta maaf. Dia mengintip ke ruang tamu. "Aku benar-benar menyesal tentang choco, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada anjing itu."

"Tak masalah. Mari kita mulai di ruang tamu," kata Shindong, memimpin jalan. "Kupikir Anda akan terkejut betapa luas ruangan itu. Tentu saja, itu memerlukan pekerjaan."

Dia membawa kami satu perjalanan pada setiap ruangan di rumah. Aku mulai merasa senang. Rumah itu benar-benar rapi. Ada begitu banyak kamar dan begitu banyak lemari. Dan kamarku sangat besar dan memiliki kamar mandi sendiri dan satu kursi jendela bergaya kuno di mana aku bisa duduk di jendela dan melihat ke bawah pada jalan.

Aku berharap Henry masuk ke dalam dengan kami. Jika dia bisa melihat betapa besar isi rumah itu, aku tahu dia akan mulai terhibur.

Aku tak bisa percaya betapa banyak ruangan yang ada. Bahkan loteng penghabisan diisi dengan perabotan tua dan rak tua, kardus misterius bisa kita jelajahi.

Kita harus berada di dalam selama setidaknya selama setengah jam. Aku tak benar-benar memperhatikan waktu. aku pikir kami bertiga semuanya merasa terhEommar.

"Yah, kupikir aku telah menunjukkan kalian semuanya," kata Shindong, melirik jam tangannya. Dia memimpin jalan ke pintu depan.

"Tunggu - Aku ingin melihat kamarku sekali lagi," kataku penuh semangat.

Aku mulai menaiki tangga, menaiki dua tangga sekaligus. "Aku akan turun dalam hitungan detik."

"Cepat, Chagiya aku yakin Shindong memiliki janji lain,." Panggil Eomma setelahku.

Aku mencapai lantai dua dan bergegas menyusuri lorong sempit dan masuk ke kamar baruku.

"Wow!"

Aku berkata keras-keras, dan kata itu bergema samar-samar pada dinding kosong.

Kamar ini begitu besar. Dan aku menyukai jendela yang menonjol dengan kursi dekat jendela. Aku berjalan keluar dan mengintip keluar. Melalui pepohonan, aku bisa melihat mobil kami di jalan masuk dan, di luar itu, sebuah rumah yang tampak mirip sekali seperti rumah kami di seberang jalan.

Aku akan menaruh tempat tidurku ke dinding yang di seberang jendela, pikirku senang. Dan mejaku bisa berada di sana. Aku sekarang akan memiliki ruang untuk komputer!

Aku memandang lemariku lebih satu kali, satu jarak yang panjang dalam lemari dengan cahaya di langit-langit, dan susunan rak-rak lebar yang berlawanan di dinding belakang.

Aku sedang menuju ke pintu, berpikir tentang posterku yang mana yang ingin kubawa, saat aku melihat anak itu.

Dia berdiri di ambang pintu selama sedetik. Dan kemudian ia berbalik dan menghilang di ujung lorong.

"Henry?" Aku berteriak. "Hei - kemari lihatlah!"

Dengan terkejut, saya menyadari itu bukan Henry.

Untuk satu hal, anak itu memiliki rambut brunett.

"Hei !" panggilku dan berlari ke lorong, berhenti tepat di luar pintu kamarku, melihat ke dua arah.

"Siapa di sini?"

Tapi lorong yang panjang itu kosong. Semua pintu ditutup.

"Wah, Hyukkie-ah," kataku keras-keras.

Apakah aku melihat sesuatu?

Eomma dan Appa memanggil dari lantai bawah. Aku melihat untuk terakhir kali menyusuri gang yang gelap, kemudian bergegas untuk bergabung kembali mereka.

"Hei, Shindong," aku memanggilnya saat berlari menuruni tangga, "apakah ini rumah hantu?"

Dia tertawa kecil. Pertanyaan itu tampaknya tampak lucu baginya.

"Aniyo, mianhae" katanya, menatapku dengan mata coklat nya yang berkerut. "Tidak termasuk hantu. Banyak rumah-rumah tua di sekitar sini dikatakan angker Tapi aku takut ini bukan salah satu dari mereka..."

"Aku - kukira aku melihat sesuatu," kataku, merasa sedikit bodoh.

"Mungkin hanya bayangan," kata Eomma. "Dengan semua pohon itu, rumah ini begitu gelap."

"Kenapa kau tak lari keluar dan memberitahu Henry tentang rumah," saran Appa, sambil menyelipkan bagian depan kemejanya. "Eommamu dan aku memiliki beberapa hal untuk dibicarakan dengan Shindong."

"Ya, Tuan," kataku dengan sedikit membungkuk, dan menurut, berlari keluar untuk memberitahu Henry semua tentang apa yang telah dilewatkannya.

"Hei, Henry," seruku, bersemangat mencarinya di halaman. "Henry?"

Hatiku gelisah.

Henry dan choco sudah pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

Huwahhh akhirnya buat lagi FF baru bergenre horror #authortepar

Mianhae kalo cerita yang Ryu buat gak bagus tapi mohon untuk para readers jangan flame ryu ya,ryu baru aja jadi author #authornangisbombay

Yahh mungkin akan segera ryu lanjutkan. Mian kalo gak serem ne kan ryu masih newbie hehehe

Donghae: woyy author wae aku dijadiin hantu?

Eunhyuk: hahahaha karena wajahmu mirip seperti hantu

Donghae: YA! Lee Hyukjae ku buat kau tak bisa berjalan selama seminggu eoh!

Author: Hey hey... Jangan berbicara seperti itu didepan reader malu

Eunhyuk: mianhae jeongmal mianhae atas lelakuan kami #menunduk

Author: ummm sudahlah Oppa jgn sedih, Hae oppa tolong jangan buat Hyukkie oppa mengangis arra?

Donghae: nde. Dan jangan lupa baca terus kelanjutan cerita ini ne.

Eunhyuk: gomawo #Hyukkieciumreadersatu"


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Welcome To The Death House

Main Cast : All Member of Super Junior

Warning : Newbie, EYD baku, Gaje, typos ada dimana-mana

Summary :rumah besar dengan halaman yang luas kami dapatkan dari seorang saudara jauh dari Appa begitulah yang tertera di surat namun apa kalian tau semua ini hanyalah sebuah undangan kematian bagi kami sekeluarga...

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

"Henry ! Henry!"

Pertama-tama aku memanggil Henry. Lalu aku memanggil Choco. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda dari mereka.

Aku berlari ke ujung jalan dan mengintip ke dalam mobil, tapi mereka tak ada. Eomma dan Appa masih berada di dalam berbicara dengan . Aku melihat sepanjang jalan di kedua arah, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda mereka.

" Henry,! Hei Henry!"

Akhirnya, Eomma dan Appa bergegas keluar dari pintu depan, tampak gelisah. Kukira mereka mendengar teriakanku.

"Aku tak bisa menemukan Henry atau Choco!" teriakku kepada mereka dari jalan.

"Mungkin mereka ada di belakang," seru Appa kepadaku.

Aku menuju jalan masuk, menendang jauh daun-daun kering saat aku berlari. Ini adalah hari yang cerah di atas jalan, tapi begitu aku memasuki halaman rumah kami, aku kembali di tempat teduh, dan itu segera menjadi dingin lagi.

"Hei, Henry Henry -! Di mana kau?"

Mengapa aku merasa begitu takut? Itu wajar bagi Henry untuk berkeliaran. Dia melakukannya sepanjang waktu.

Aku berlari dengan kecepatan penuh di sepanjang sisi rumah. Pohon-pohon tinggi miring ke atas rumah di sisi ini, menghalangi hampir semua dari sinar matahari.

Halaman belakang lebih besar dari yang kuduga, satu persegi panjang yang panjang miring secara berangsur-angsur turun ke pagar kayu di belakang. Sama seperti bagian depan, pada halaman ini banyak rumput-rumput tinggi, menyembul melalui suatu dedaunan cokelat yang tebal. Sebuah patung burung terguling ke samping. Selain itu, aku bisa melihat sisi dari garasi, gelap, bangunan dari batu bata yang cocok rumah.

"Hei -! Henry"

Dia tak ada di belakang sini. Aku berhenti dan mencari jejak di tanah atau tanda bahwa ia telah berjalan melalui dedaunan yang tebal.

"Bagaimana?" Dengan terengah-engah Appa berlari datang padaku.

"Tak ada tanda darinya," kataku, terkejut betapa dengan rasa khawatirku.

"Kau telah memeriksa mobil?"

Dia terdengar lebih marah daripada khawatir.

"nde itu. Itu tempat pertama yang kulihat." Aku mengadakan pencarian terakhir dengan cepat di halaman belakang. "Aku tak percaya Henry pergi begitu saja."

"Aku juga," kata Appa, dia memutar matanya. "Kau tahu saudaramu saat dia tak mendapatkan cara. Mungkin dia ingin kita berpikir dia minggat dari rumah.."

Dia mengerutkan dahi.

"Di mana dia?" tanya Eomma setelah kami kembali ke depan rumah.

Appa dan aku sama-sama mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin dia mendapat teman dan keluyuran," kata Appa.

Dia mengangkat tangan dan menggaruk rambut lurus cokelatnya. Aku bisa mengatakan bahwa ia mulai khawatir juga.

"Kita harus menemukannya," kata Eomma, memandang ke jalan. "Dia tak tahu lingkungan ini sama sekali. Dia mungkin berjalan-jalan dan tersesat.."

mengunci pintu depan dan melangkah turun dari beranda, mengantongi kunci. "Dia tak bisa pergi terlalu jauh," katanya, memberi Eomma satu senyum meyakinkan. "Kajja kita berkendaraan di sekitar blok ini. Aku yakin kita akan menemukannya."

Eomma menggeleng dan melirik gugup pada Appa.

"Aku akan membunuhnya," gumamnya.

Appa menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

membuka bagasi dari Honda kecil, melepas jas gelapnya, dan melemparkannya ke dalam. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sesuatu berpinggiran lebar, topi koboi hitam dan memakainya di atas kepalanya.

"Hei - itu topi yang pas," kata Appa, naik ke kursi penumpang depan.

"Melindungi dari matahari," kata , meluncur di belakang kemudi dan membanting pintu mobil.

Eomma dan aku di belakang. Sambil melirik ke arahnya, aku melihat bahwa Eomma sama khawatir seperti aku.

Kami menuju ke blok dalam keheningan, kami berempat menatap keluar dari jendela mobil. Rumah-rumah yang kami lewati semuanya tampak tua. Sebagian dari mereka bahkan lebih besar daripada rumah kami. Semua rumah tampak berada dalam kondisi yang baik, dicat secara baik dengan rapi, dipangkas rumput dengan baik.

Aku tak melihat ada orang di rumah atau pekarangan, dan tak ada seorang pun di jalan.

Ini tentunya suatu lingkungan yang tenang, pikirku. Dan teduh. Rumah-rumah semua tampaknya dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon berdaun tinggi. Di halaman depan kami melaju perlahan melewatinya, semuanya tampak dimandikan dalam bayangan. Jalan merupakan satu-satunya tempat cerah, satu pita emas sempit yang berlari melalui bayangan pada kedua sisi.

Mungkin itu sebabnya ini disebut Dark Fall (Air Terjun Gelap), pikirku.

"Mana anakku?" Appa bertanya, menatap tajam ke luar kaca depan.

"Aku akan membunuhnya. Aku akan benar-benar membunuhnya," gumam Eomma.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia mengatakan begitu tentang Henry.

Kami sudah berjalan di sekeliling blok dua kali. Tak ada tanda darinya.

menyarankan agar kami berkendaraan mengelilingi beberapa blok berikutnya, dan Appa segera setuju.

"Kuharap aku juga tak tersesat. Aku juga baru di sini. " kata , berputar pada suatu tikungan.

"Hei, ada sekolah," Dia memberitahu, sambil menunjuk ke luar dari jendela sebuah bangunan tinggi berbata merah. Bangunan ini tampak sangat kuno, dengan lajur-lajur putih di kedua sisi pintu depan berganda.

"Tentu saja, itu tertutup sekarang," tambah .

Mataku mencari di taman bermain berpagar di belakang sekolah. Kosong. Tak ada orang di sana.

"Bisakah Henry telah berjalan sejauh ini?" Eomma bertanya, suaranya kuat dan lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

"Henry tak berjalan," kata Appa, dia memutar matanya. "Dia berlari."

"Kita akan menemukannya," kata percaya diri, menekan jari-jarinya pada setir saat dia mengemudi.

Kami berbelok ke sudut blok lain yang teduh. Suatu tanda jalan berbunyi "Hard Cemetery," dan tampak meyakinkan, sebuah pemakaman besar tampak di depan kami. Granit batu nisan berguling sepanjang bukit rendah, yang miring ke bawah dan kemudian naik lagi ke bentangan datar yang besar, juga ditandai dengan barisan nisan rendah dan monumen-monumen.

Beberapa semak menandai beberapa kuburan, tapi tak ada banyak pohon. Saat kami melaju perlahan melewatinya, batu-batu nisan lewat dalam kabut di sebelah kiri, aku menyadari bahwa ini adalah tempat yang paling banyak cahaya mataharinya yang pernah kulihat di seluruh kota.

"Itu anak Anda." , menunjuk ke luar jendela, menghentikan mobil tiba-tiba.

"Oh, syukurlah!" Eomma berseru, membungkuk untuk melihat keluar jendela mobil di sisiku.

Tentu saja, itu Henry, berlari liar di sepanjang suatu deretan bengkok batu nisan putih yang rendah.

"Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?" tanyaku, mendorong membuka pintu mobilku.

Aku melangkah turun dari mobil, berjalan beberapa langkah ke rumput, dan memanggilnya. Pada awalnya, ia tak bereaksi terhadap teriakanku. Dia tampak merunduk dan menghindar melalui batu nisan. Dia berlari dalam satu arah, kemudian memotong ke sisi itu, kemudian menuju ke arah lain.

Mengapa ia melakukan itu?

Aku mengambil beberapa langkah lagi - dan kemudian berhenti, dicekam ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba aku menyadari mengapa Henry melesat dan merunduk seperti itu, berlari sangat liar melalui batu nisan. Dia sedang dikejar.

Seseorang - atau sesuatu - mengejarnya.

Lalu, saat aku melangkah enggan menuju Henry, mengawasinya membungkuk rendah, kemudian mengubah arah, lengannya terentang saat ia berlari, aku sadar bahwa aku mandapati ini terbalik sama sekali.

Henry tak dikejar. Henry mengejar.

Dia mengejar Choco.

Oke, oke. Jadi kadang-kadang imajinasiku berjalan jauh bersamaku. Berlari melalui pemakaman tua seperti ini - bahkan di siang hari yang cerah - itu hanya alami bagi seseorang yang mungkin mulai memiliki pikiran aneh.

Aku memanggil Henry lagi, dan kali ini ia mendengarku dan berbalik. Dia tampak khawatir.

"Eunhyuk - ke sini bantu aku!" teriaknya.

"Henry, ada masalah apa?" Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa untuk mengejarnya, tapi ia terus melesat melalui batu nisan, bergerak dari satu baris ke baris lainnya.

"Tolong!"

"Henry - apa yang salah?"

Aku berbalik dan melihat bahwa Appa dan Eomma tepat di belakangku.

"Choco," Henry menjelaskan, sambil kehabisan napas. "Aku tak bisa menghentikannya, aku menangkapnya sekali,. Tapi dia menjauh dariku."

"Choco, Choco!" Appa mulai memanggil anjing itu.

Tapi Choco bergerak dari satu batu ke batu lainnya, mengendus masing-masing, kemudian berlari ke yang berikutnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa dapat berjalan ke sini?" tanya Appa berusaha menangkapnya dengan adikku.

"Aku mengikuti Choco," Henry menjelaskan, masih tampak sangat cemas. "Dia terlepas begitu saja. Satu detik dia mengendus-endus sekitar alas bunga mati di halaman depan kami. Detik berikutnya, dia mulai berlari. Dia tak berhenti ketika kupanggil. Bahkan tak pernah melihat ke belakang. Dia terus berlari sampai dia tiba di sini. Aku harus mengikuti. Aku takut dia akan tersesat.. "

Henry berhenti dan bersyukur membiarkan Appa mengambil alih pengejaran.

"Aku tak tahu apa masalah anjing bodoh itu," katanya padaku. "Dia agak aneh."

Appa perlu beberapa kali mencoba, tapi akhirnya dia berhasil meraih Choco dan mengangkatnya dari tanah. Anjing terrier kecil kami memperlihatkan jeritan protes setengah hati, kemudian membiarkan dirinya dibawa pergi.

Kita semua beramai-ramai berjalan kembali ke mobil di sisi jalan. sedang menunggu di mobil.

"Mungkin lebih baik Anda membeli tali untuk anjing itu," katanya, tampak sangat prihatin.

"Choco tak pernah memakai tali," protes Henry, dengan letih naik ke kursi belakang.

"Yah, kita mungkin harus mencoba satu kali untuk sementara waktu," kata Appa pelan. "Terutama jika dia terus melarikan diri."

Appa melemparkan Choco ke kursi belakang. Anjing bersemangat itu meringkuk dalam pelukan Henry.

Sisa dari kami masuk ke dalam mobil, dan mengantar kami kembali ke kantornya, sebuah bangunan kecil putih beratap datar di ujung deretan kantor kecil. Saat kami melaju, aku mengulurkan tangan dan membelai bagian belakang kepala Choco.

Mengapa anjing itu lari seperti itu? Aku bertanya-tanya. Choco tak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya.

Kukira Choco juga kesal akan kepindahan kami. Setelah Choco telah menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya di rumah lama kita. Dia mungkin merasa seperti Henry dan aku tentang harus berkemas, pindah dan tak pernah melihat lingkungan lama lagi.

Rumah baru, jalan baru, dan semua bau baru mestinya anjing malang itu mengalami kepanikan. Henry ingin lari dari seluruh ide. Dan begitu pula Choco.

Pokoknya, itu teoriku.

memarkir mobil di depan kantor kecil, menjabat tangan Appa, dan memberinya kartu nama.

"Anda bisa datang minggu depan," katanya kepada Eomma dan Appa. "Aku akan menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan yang disahkan oleh hukum setelah ini. Setelah Anda menandatangani surat-surat, Anda dapat pindah kapan saja.."

Dia membuka pintu mobil dan, memberi kami semua senyum terakhir, siap untuk naik keluar.

"Shin Dong Hee," kata Eomma, membaca kartu nama putih di bahu Appa. "Itu nama yang tak biasa. Apakah Shin nama tua keluarga ?"

menggelengkan kepala.

"Aniyo," katanya, "Hanya aku yang bernama Shin dalam keluargaku, aku tak tahu mana nama ini berasal. Tak tahu sama sekali. Mungkin orang tuaku tak tahu bagaimana mengeja Shin!"

Menertawakan leluconnya yang mengerikan, ia keluar dari mobil, menurunkan topi hitam lebar Stetson di kepalanya, menarik jasnya dari bagasi, dan menghilang ke dalam gedung putih kecil.

Appa naik di belakang kemudi, menggerakkan mundur kursi untuk membuat ruang untuk perutnya yang besar. Eomma berada di depan, dan kami mulai perjalanan pulang yang panjang.

"Kukira kau dan Choco sudah cukup berpetualang hari ini," kata Eomma pada Henry, menggulung jendela karena Appa menyalakan AC.

"Aku kira," kata Henry tak bersemangat.

Choco tertidur lelap di pangkuannya, mendengkur pelan.

"Kau akan menyukai kamarmu," kataku pada Henry. "Seluruh rumah itu besar. Benar-benar.."

Henry menatapku serius, tapi tak menjawab.

Aku menyodok tulang rusuknya dengan sikuku.

"Katakan sesuatu. Bukankah kau dengar apa kataku?."

Tapi aneh, pandangan berpikir tak memudar dari wajah Henry.

*** ******************************* W.T.T.D.H *************************************

Beberapa minggu ke depan sepertinya berjalan lambat. Aku berjalan di sekitar rumah berpikir tentang bagaimana aku tak akan pernah melihat kamarku lagi, bagaimana aku tak akan pernah sarapan di dapur ini lagi, bagaimana aku tak akan pernah menonton TV di ruang tamu lagi. Hal-hal yang mengerikan seperti itu.

Aku punya perasaan sakit ketika para tukang pemindah barang-barang datang suatu sore dan mengantarkan tumpukan karton yang tinggi. Waktunya berkemas. Ini benar-benar terjadi. Meskipun itu di tengah sore hari, aku naik ke kamarku dan menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur. Aku tak tidur atau apa pun. Aku hanya menatap langit-langit selama lebih dari satu jam, dan semua hal liar, pikiran yang tak berhubungan melintas di benakku, seperti sebuah mimpi, hanya aku sudah bangun.

Aku bukan satu-satunya yang gugup akan pindah. Eomma dan Appa saling membentak satu sama lain tanpa sebab. Suatu pagi mereka bertengkar hebat mengenai apakah daging itu terlalu kering atau tidak.

Dalam satu hal, itu lucu melihat mereka begitu kekanak-kanakan. Henry bertingkah sangat murung sepanjang waktu. Dia hampir tak berbicara sepatah kata pun kepada siapa pun. Dan Choco merajuk juga.

Anjing bodoh itu bahkan tak mengambil dan datang kepadaku saat aku punya sisa (makanan dari) meja untuknya.

Kukira bagian tersulit tentang pindah adalah berkata selamat tinggal kepada teman-temanku. Sungmin dan Ryewook sedang pergi di kamp, jadi aku harus menulis kepada mereka. Tapi Kyuhyun di rumah, dan dia adalah temanku yang paling lama, paling baik, dan paling sulit untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal.

Kupikir beberapa orang terkejut bahwa Kyuhyun dan aku tetap menjadi teman baik. Untuk satu hal, kami kelihatan begitu berbeda. Aku tinggi, kurus dan berambut blonde dan juga kulitku seputih susu, dan dia berkulit kuning langsat, dengan rambut coklat ikal, dan juga dia berisi. Tapi kami telah berteman sejak TK, dan sahabat terbaik sejak kelas empat.

Ketika dia datang malam sebelum pindah, kami berdua sangat kikuk.

"Kyuhyun, kau tak boleh gugup," kataku. "Kau bukan orang pertama yang pindah menjauh selamanya."

"Ini tak seperti pindahmu ke Cina atau lainnya," jawabnya, mengunyah keras permen karetnya. "Dark Falls hanya empat jam jauhnya, Eunhyuk. Kita akan banyak bertemu .."

"Ya, kurasa," kataku. Tapi aku tak percaya. Empat jam perjalanan seburuk seperti di Cina, sejauh kerisauanku.

"Kukira kita masih bisa berbicara di telepon," kataku murung.

Dia meniup gelembung hijau kecil, kemudian diisap lagi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ya. Tentu," katanya, pura-pura antusias. "Kau beruntung, kau tahu. Pindah keluar dari lingkungan kumuh ke rumah besar.."

"Ini bukan lingkungan kumuh," aku bersikeras. Aku tak tahu mengapa aku membela lingkungan ini. Aku tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Salah satu hiburan favorit kami adalah memikirkan tempat kami akan tumbuh dewasa.

"Sekolah tak akan sama tanpa dirimu," dia menghela napas, melingkarkan kakinya di bawah kursi. "Siapa yang akan memberiku jawaban matematika?"

Aku tertawa.

"Aku selalu memberimu jawaban yang salah."

"Tapi itu adalah pemikiran yang berarti," kata Kyuhyun. Dan kemudian dia mengerang. "Ugh , pelajar SMP. Apakah pelajar SMP itu bagian dari SMA atau bagian dari SD?"

Aku membuat wajah jijik. "Semuanya dalam satu kesatuan. Ini adalah kota kecil, ingat ? Tak ada SMA yang terpisah.? Setidaknya, aku tak melihat satupun."

"menyebalkan," katanya. Menyebalkan memang benar.

Kami mengobrol selama berjam-jam. Sampai Eomma Kyuhyun menelepon dan mengatakan sudah waktunya dia pulang.

Lalu kami berpelukan. Aku telah memutuskan bahwa aku tak akan menangis, tapi aku bisa merasakan, air mata besar yang panas terbentuk di sudut mataku. Dan kemudian mengalir di pipiku.

"Aku sangat menyedihkan!" ratapku.

Aku telah merencanakan untuk benar-benar terkontrol dan matang. Tapi Kyuhyun adalah teman terbaikku, setelah semuanya, dan apa yang bisa kulakukan?

Kami membuat janji bahwa kami akan selalu bersama-sama pada hari ulang tahun kami - tak peduli apa pun. Kami akan memaksa orangtua kami untuk memastikan kami tak melewatkan hari ulang tahun masing-masing.

Dan kemudian kami berpelukan lagi.

Dan Kathy berkata, "Jangan khawatir Kita akan banyak bertemu.. Sungguh."

Dan matanya berlinang air mata juga.

Dia berbalik dan berlari keluar pintu. Pintu kasa terbanting keras di belakangnya. Aku berdiri di sana menatap ke dalam kegelapan sampai Choco datang berlari terburu-buru ke dalam, kuku kakinya berbunyi di linoleum, dan mulai menjilati tanganku.

********************************** W.T.T.D.H ************************************

Keesokan paginya, hari pindah, hari Sabtu hujan. Bukan hujan deras. Tak ada guntur atau petir. Tapi hanya hujan dan angin yang cukup membuat perjalanan panjang menjadi lambat dan tak menyenangkan.

Langit tampak jadi lebih gelap saat kami mendekati lingkungan baru. Pohon-pohon yang padat membungkuk rendah di atas jalan.

"Pelan-pelan, Kangin-ah," kata Eomma nyaring. "Jalan ini benar-benar licin."

Tapi Appa terburu-buru untuk sampai ke rumah sebelum van (pengangkut barang-barang yang dibawa) pindah itu.

"Mereka akan menempatkan barang-barang di mana saja jika kita tak disana untuk mengawasi," jelasnya.

Henry, di sampingku di bangku belakang, merasa benar-benar sakit, seperti biasanya. Dia terus mengeluh bahwa ia haus. Ketika itu tak berhasil, ia mulai merengek bahwa ia kelaparan. Tapi kami semua telah sarapan besar, sehingga itu pun tak mendapatkan reaksi apapun.

Dia hanya ingin perhatian, tentu saja. Aku terus mencoba untuk menghiburnya dengan mengatakan kepadanya betapa besar di dalam rumah itu dan seberapa besar kamarnya. Dia belum melihatnya.

Tapi dia tak ingin dihibur. Dia mulai bergulat dengan Choco, membuat anjing malang itu bekerja, sampai Appa harus berteriak padanya untuk berhenti.

"Kajja kita semua berusaha keras untuk tak membuat gelisah satu dengan yang lain," usul Eomma.

Appa tertawa.

"Ide bagus, Chagi."

"Jangan mengejekku," bentak Eomma.

Mereka mulai berdebat tentang siapa yang lebih lelah dari semua pengepakan. Choco berdiri di atas kaki belakangnya dan mulai menggonggong di jendela belakang.

"Tak bisakah kau membuatnya diam?" Eomma menjerit.

Aku menarik Choco, tapi ia berjuang kembali dan mulai menggonggong lagi.

"Dia pernah tak melakukan ini sebelumnya," kataku.

"Buat ia tenang!" desak Eomma.

Aku menarik turun kaki belakang Choco, dan Henry mulai melolong. Eomma berbalik dan memberinya pandangan jelek. Henry tak berhenti melolong, meskipun dia tahu itu salah. Dia pikir dia pengacau.

Akhirnya, Appa menghentikan mobil di jalan masuk rumah baru. Suara ban berdecit di atas kerikil basah. Hujan memukul-mukul atap.

"Rumah, rumah yang indah," kata Eomma.

Aku tak tahu apakah dia sedang menyindir atau tidak. Kupikir dia benar-benar senang perjalanan panjang dengan mobil berakhir.

"Setidaknya kita mengalahkan (van pengangkut barang-barang) pindah ," kata Appa, sambil melirik jam tangannya. Lalu ekspresinya berubah. "Semoga mereka tak tersesat."

"Ini gelap seperti malam hari di luar sana," keluh Henry.

Choco melompat-lompat di pangkuanku, putus asa untuk keluar dari mobil. Dia biasanya wisatawan yang baik. Tapi begitu mobil berhenti, ia ingin segera keluar.

Aku membuka pintu mobilku dan dia melompat ke jalan masuk dengan satu lompatan dan mulai berjalan liar zigzag liar di halaman depan.

"Setidaknya seseorang senang berada di sini," kata Henry pelan.

Appa berlari ke beranda dan, meraba-raba dengan kunci asing, berusaha membuka pintu depan. Lalu ia memberi isyarat bagi kita untuk datang ke rumah.

Eomma dan Henry berlari menyeberangi jalan, ingin sekali keluar dari hujan. Aku menutup pintu mobil belakangku dan mulai berlari mengejar mereka.

Tapi sesuatu tertangkap mataku. Aku berhenti dan mendongak ke jendela kembar di atas teras.

Aku menahan tanganku menutupi alis untuk melindungi mataku dan memicingkan mata menembus hujan.

Ya. Aku melihatnya.

Suatu wajah. Pada jendela di sebelah kiri.

Anak itu.

Anak laki-laki yang sama di atas sana, menatap ke arahku.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

Huwaaahhh akhirnya bisa update juga sama ini fic #hehehehhee

Mian lama nungguin kelanjutan dari FF ini semoga suka yha, nah ryuu pengen menjawab pertanyaan dari reader yang nanyain apakah di Fic ini ada romancenya? Jawabannya mungkin hanya 10% yang menonjol di Fic ini genre Horror,Family aja mian yha yg ngarepin ada romancenya tpi di FF ryuu yang My Pervert Boss itu 100% romance lohh dijamin puas deh kalo baca itu FF...

Sekian dulu dari ryuu ne, salam sayang dari RYUU ^^


End file.
